MIA!
by 2nalu1234
Summary: Uno grupo de científicos llamados Mercile mezclaron el ADN animal con el humano creando nuevas especies. Hace ya un año que el gobierno descubrió esto y liberó a esta especie dándoles un nuevo hábitat para vivir. Natsu es mitad humano y mitad león que conoce a una human, su aroma es una dulce tentación y Una vez que él tiene sus manos sobre ella no la deja ir. MIA! ruge con fuerza
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic esta basado en un libro que leí hace tiempo y que me encantó así que quería compartirlo con ustedes :) esto no sera el capitulo uno, sera una especie de resumen largo para que sepais de que tratará ya que hay mucho que explicar :) **

* * *

><p><strong>TRAMA<strong>:

Científicos mezclaron **ADN** de algunos animales** _CANINOS, FELINOS, Y PRIMATES_** con el humano para así crear una nueva especie de super hombres con el uso de ciertas sustancias químicas que haría de sus cuerpos unas maquinas de guerra y que serian vendidas a las potencias mundiales para lograr todos sus objetivos.

**_Mercile_** es el nombre de la institución donde se mantenían escondido a mas de miles de personas con el simple propósito de experimental con ellos, pero mas que experimentar también eran abusados,y maltratados por los científico ya que para ellos esas personas no eran mas que simples_ ANIMALES _que no merecían nada de la vida.

Pero llega un momento donde el estado duda de las practicas realizadas por dichos científicos y decide investigar y es cuando logran infiltrar una enfermera que roba la información de lo que realmente se hace en dicha instalaciones , lo que permita la detencion de los involucrados y el desmantelamiento de la misma.

El gobierno de los estados unidos recompensa o mejor dicho otorga a la nuevas especies un lugar donde vivir que es llamado el** HOMELAND** donde podrán empezar una nueva vida totalmente libre de cadenas e inyecciones.

Pero no sera tan fácil seguir adelante en un mundo donde hay personas que los odian por lo que fueron hecho no por elección pero si por dominación y ambición de otros, cada día sera un nuevo reto para ellos mientras tratan de adaptarse y aprender todo acerca de todo lo que en verdad es el mundo.

Mas por otro lado el amor llegara de ese mundo exterior del cual tantas dudas tienen.

**NUEVAS ESPECIES:**

- **Los Machos:** Estos hombres vivieron sus vidas encerrados y nunca tuvieron nada que fuera realmente de ellos así que cuando encuentran y se enamoran de una mujer son muy posesivos..._.y cuando digo MUY me refiero a que no les gusta ni que las toquen ni ser tocados por otras hembras.._. protectores y altamente sexuales...pues así es, al estar mezclado con ADN animal tienen mayor resistencia que un humano normal..los chicos pueden pasar horas entre las pierna de una mujer y recuperarse al instante. Por otro lado estos hombres son letales si te metes en su territorio, y tratas de dañar lo que es suyo ¡estas muerto!. tienen los sentidos mas desarrollado por lo que pueden oler los estados de humor y excitación de una persona, son descarados y si le interesa alguien hacen lo que sea para demostrar lo que son y ser elegidos para una noche de pura acción. ( así sera Natsu :3)

- **Las Hembras:** de la nuevas especies no están interesada en formar lazos muy fuerte con ningún macho, son extremadamente fuertes y muy corpulenta y se podría decir que igual de letales.

* * *

><p><p>

**RESUMEN DEL FIC:**

Lucy cree que esta preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero nunca se imaginó a un sexy, hombre- león en su futuro. Es enorme y tiene los ojos dorados. Está tan aterrorizada que por primera vez en su vida se queda sin habla. Él la acecha, le gruñe y ella ni siquiera puede moverse para intentar huir.

Valiant odia a los humanos. Pero cuando le llega el olor adorable de una hembra humana que ha invadido su territorio, empieza a replanteárselo. El aroma de su miedo, es una dulce tentación y cuanto más se acerca a ella, más atractiva le parece. Una vez que él tiene sus manos sobre ella, no está dispuesto a dejarla ir. Un pensamiento cambiara su vida para siempre. ¡Mía! Ahora tiene que convencerla para que se quede con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Es el tercer libro de una saga que me he leído enterita y el fic tratara sobre el tercer libro que es mi favorito ya que el chico es en mi opinion el mas posesivo territorial, protector, celoso... de todos! dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y pronto subiré el primer capitulo!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno **

Lucy Heartfilia de tan solo veintiocho años había experimentado el miedo varias veces en su vida, pero esta hizo que todas las otras veces palidecieran. Ella sabia que en todos los trabajos se corrían riesgos. Conducir era peligroso, un coche te puede golpear al cruzar una calle e incluso podrías morir desangrada si te cortas con los cristales rotos de una ventana.  
>"Así es la vida". Se había convertido en su lema. Pero realmente nunca creyó que su trabajo sería realmente peligroso. En realidad no. ¿Qué cosa le podía pasar sirviendo comida y bebida? Hizo una lista mentalmente.<br>Podría resbalar y caerme o quemarme con la comida caliente. En el peor de los casos alguien podría dispararme en una fiesta pandillera. Pero esas posibilidades eran casi nulas cuando vivías en una pequeña ciudad en el norte de California. Sin embargo ... estaba aterrorizada. Ni en un millón de años, incluso con su salvaje imaginación, se había visto en esta situación.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, no importaba cuán fuerte le gritara interiormente a su cuerpo que se diera la vuelta y que corriera. Nop. Su cuerpo se negó a responder. Todos sus mejores intentos de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, habían huido con su coraje. Se quedo inmóvil como una estatua. Con la boca abierta, pero sin gritar. Ni siquiera gimió. Nada. Su corazón latía con rapidez y casi no podía respirar.¡ Esto es una mierda!  
>Había oído que tu vida pasaba ante tus ojos cuando estabas a punto de morir. Ella no la estaba viendo. Nop. Su ojos permanecían fijos en la mirada de un enorme hombre-bestia que le gruñía. Él no era un hombre del todo, tenía dientes afilados y sus gruñidos eran parecidos a los de un animal. Era hermoso y al mismo tiempo era feroz. Era musculoso y media casi dos metros. Sus brazos estaban muy tonificados y su pecho era bastante ancho. Su piel tenia un bronceado dorado, pero era su pelo el que lo hacia tan hermoso. Era de un color rosado y en punta.<br>Su rostro casi parecía humano. Sus ojos eran de un color verde jade, con super-largas pestañas y tenían la forma de los de un gato. Su nariz era ancha y más plana de lo que había visto nunca. Su pómulos eran prominentes y su mentón fuerte y cuadrado. Sus labios carnosos estaban separados y revelaban sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos.  
>-"Alejate de él Lucy." le grito su jefe, Macao Conbolt. -"No hagas ningún movimiento brusco y ven hacia mí. Hazlo ahora. "<br>¿ Espera que me mueva? Comenzó a respirar de nuevo cuando sus pulmones se quejaron de la falta de oxígeno. Quería girar la cabeza para mirar a Macao, pero no pudo. No podía apartar la mirada del enorme hombre-bestia que la estaba acechando con esos grandes y hermosos ojos de gato. Estaba enojado y le estaba gruñendo.  
>-"Maldita sea, Lucy. Retrocede lentamente. Mira al suelo y ven hacia mí. Puedes hacerlo ".<br>Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Su cuerpo se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes. La única parte de su cuerpo que se movía era su pecho, al respirar.  
>-"Natsu" dijo otro hombre en voz alta.- "Cálmate y aléjate de la hembra. No te esta retando. Esta cagada de miedo."La nueva voz tenía un tono fuerte, profundo y parecía enfadado.<br>El hombre-bestia gruñó otra vez y dio otro paso hacia Lucy.  
>Quería correr, pero parecía que sus piernas estaban clavadas en el suelo. Trató de apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes, pero no pudo romper la conexión. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de las nuevas especies. Cualquier persona que hubiera leído un periódico o hubiera visto la televisión sabían que los humanos que habían trabajado en Industrias Mercile habían experimentado con ellos. Y que los sobrevivientes de las instalaciones habían sido liberados. Mierda, pensó. Obviamente es una nueva especie.<br>Ella sabía que hombres y mujeres habían sido alterados físicamente con ADN animal. El hombre que la estaba acechando no era normal. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre ... pero no lo era.  
>-"Que alguien traiga una pistola de tranquilizantes." dijo una mujer que parecía asustada.- "Ahora. Moveos. "<br>-"Natsu" Dijo un hombre nuevo con voz profunda.-"Escúchame, hombre. Ella no tenía intención de traspasar tu territorio. Se perdió porque alguien se equivoco al darle el mapa. Sabes que Laxus ha contratado una empresa de catering. Ella sólo vino aquí para servir la comida. Esta aterrorizada. No te esta retando. Ella no puedo apartar la mirada de ti porque está congelada por el miedo. Cálmate y da marcha atrás para que ella se vaya. "  
>Laxus Dryer era el líder de la Organización de las Nuevas Especies. Había comprado el antiguo balneario y todas las tierras a su alrededor para que su pueblo viviera. Ahora se llamaba La Reserva. También era su portavoz y el que hacia todas las entrevistas a la televisión. Había contratado el servicio del catering de Macao para la Reserva y así es como Lucy había terminado en el lugar equivocado.<br>Tragó saliva, al menos su mente seguía funcionando y podía seguir la conversación de la que dependía su vida.  
>-"¿Me oyes, Natsu? ¿Sabes lo molesto que Laxus estará si la hieres ? Se supone que debemos hacer que las personas que viven en la ciudad se sientan cómodas con nosotros aquí. Nos culparan a todos nosotros si atacas a uno de ellos. "suspiró el hombre de la voz profunda.- "Déjame entrar a por ella.¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedo entrar en tu patio para llevármela? "<br>-"No," gruñó el hombre-bestia. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y un rugido ensordecedor retumbo por todo el bosque.  
>Lucy se movió finalmente hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. En sus prisas, tropezó y cayo de rodillas. Había reconocido su rugido. Estaba segura de que esa nueva especie era un gran felino. Por el color de su pelo, su nariz ancha y esos los dientes afilados, supuso que era un león. Mierda. Ella se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole completamente aterrorizada.<br>-"Mantén la calma", ordeno el hombre de voz profunda.- "Háblame, Natsu. De lo contrario alguien te va a poner un tranquilizante en el culo y sé lo mucho que eso te va a cabrear ".  
>El hombre-bestia tenía un nombre, aunque no era uno humano o normal. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Natsu? Deseó realmente no haber entrado allí.<br>Natsu aparto la mirada de Lucy, para mirar a alguien que estaba detrás de ella .-"Que no me disparen." El tono amenazante en su voz era fuerte y claro.  
>Hubo un profundo suspiro. -"Vamos, deja que se vaya. ¿Qué te hizo ella? ¿Te dijo algo antes de atravesar tu puerta? Ella no sabía que esta es tu casa. Se le dio mal el mapa. Estoy seguro de que lo único que hizo fue salir de la camioneta y caminar hacia la puerta de tu casa. ¿Por que estas tan enfadado?"<br>-"Ella está aquí, Gray. Eso es suficiente. "Natsu gruñó.  
>-"Fue un accidente." Gray trató de ser lógico.<br>-"Alguien de los nuestros la ha jodido. Es nuestro error. No nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que ella apareció. Ella llego antes que Macao, sabes que él se encarga del servicio de catering. Él ha estado aquí un par de veces antes y se dio cuenta de que el mapa estaba equivocado cuando le echó un vistazo. Llamamos a la puerta de inmediato, pero me informaron que la furgoneta ya la había atravesado. Ahora todos estamos aquí. Vamos Natsu, ya la has aterrorizado lo suficiente. ¿Recuerdas la charla de Laxus acerca de intentar encajar en este mundo? Dios sabe que tenemos que hacerlo. No es muy educado asustar a los seres humanos. "  
>-"En realidad no la va a lastimar, ¿Lo hará?" dijo Macao en voz alta. Ella supo en ese momento que la cosas pintaban mal, ya que su jefe nunca perdía la calma.- "Quiero decir, ¡Jesús! ¿Era una broma? "<br>Gray suavemente maldijo.- "Estoy seguro de que estaba bromeando." El tono de su voz no convenció en absoluto a Lucy.- "Entonces, ¿qué dices Natsu? Ella podrá salir si tu retrocedes un poco. ¿Me dejas entrar a por ella? Sólo sera un segundo. Entrare ,la agarrare y saldremos. "  
>Natsu volvió a gruñir y su mirada volvió a Lucy. Ella tragó saliva y parpadeó. Respiró nuevamente. Sus piernas se negaban a responder. El hombre-bestia se detuvo a unos metros de ella y sólo la miraba. Eso es un progreso, ¿no? Dios, eso espero.<br>Ella abrió la boca para intentar pedirle disculpas por entrar sin su autorización, pero ninguna palabra salio de sus labios. Maldita sea. Siempre había pensado que reaccionaria de otra forma. Siempre había sido una listilla que tenia respuestas para todo. Se había ganado la reputación de ser una bocazas. Obviamente, estaba equivocada. Jamas se habría imaginado que estaría frente a un hombre-bestia con dientes afilados y ojos de gato ,que ademas, rugía.  
>-"Quédate ahí", amenazó Natsu. Inhaló lentamente, su mirada aún clavada en Lucy. Dio otro paso hacia ella.<br>-"Natsu" Gray, el hombre de la voz profunda, gritó.- "Dejala. No te acerques más. Maldita sea, no hagas esto. "  
>Natsu giró la cabeza hacia un lado, le mostró los afilados dientes y gruñó amenazadoramente y se centró de nuevo en Tammy.<br>-"Ve a por ella", exigió Macao.- "Eres casi tan grande como él. Sacala de ahí".  
>Gray soltó una palabrota. -"No puedo. Me mataría en un latido del corazón. Es uno de los hijos de puta más fuertes que tenemos en la reserva. Por eso está aquí y por eso Laxus compró este lugar. Hay unos cuantos de los nuestros que no son precisamente... amables. Las cosas se pondrán peor si entro ahí, nos matara a los dos. "<br>-"Sedarlo", susurró una mujer en voz baja.  
>-"No puedo" explicó un varón. -"No han traído todavía la pistola de los tranquilizantes. "<br>-"Usad vuestras armas " ordenó la mujer, más fuerte. -"No podemos permitir que la mate. ¡Dios mío! ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que esto os hará públicamente? "  
>-"No se le va a disparar a nadie " dijo Gray.-"Natsu" Hizo una pausa-. "Dime por qué estás tan enojado con la hembra. Es pequeña. ¿La ves como una amenaza?. Es una hembra humana inocente. Ella no quería insultarte o invadir tu espacio. Habla conmigo, maldita sea. Sólo dime que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza. "<br>Natsu volvió la cabeza y aparto, una vez más, su intensa mirada de Lucy. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Los abrió de golpe y miró fijamente a alguien que estaba detrás de Lucy.- "No la voy a matar."  
>-"Gracias a Dios", dijo Macao y gimió.<br>-"¿Sólo querías asustarla?" El alivio era evidente en la voz de Gray. -"Bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo. Dejala ir ahora "  
>la mirada exótica Natsu se clavo de nuevo en Lucy mientras inhalaba de nuevo. Él gruño bajo en su garganta y desvió la mirada de nuevo a Gray. -"No. Ella se queda. Tu te vas. "<br>-"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso", dijo Gray con calma.-"¿Qué pasa hombre? ¿Cuál es el problema?"  
>Natsu gruñó otra vez y dio un par de pasos hacia Lucy. Ella dejó de respirar. Esos ojos de gato volvieron a fijarse en ella. De pronto se puso a cuatro patas delante de ella, olfateó de nuevo e hizo un sonido que no había oído antes. No era exactamente un gruñido, se parecía más a un brusco ronroneo.<br>-"Oh mierda," maldijo Gray.- "Natsu. No lo hagas, hombre. "  
>Natsu miro amenazadoramente a Gray. Ella pudo oler su olor masculino ya que él estaba lo suficiente cerca. Respiro profundamente y aguanto la respiración, ya que no la estaba mirando. Ella bajó la mirada. Era guapo, incluso estando agachado frente a ella. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta, pero no llevaba zapatos. Él se acercó más a ella. Ella podría tocarle si moviera una mano, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo inmóvil sobre sus rodillas.<br>-"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" la voz de Macao reflejaba su pánico.  
>-"No preguntes," dijo Gray. -"Natsu, vamos hombre. ¿Qué estás haciendo?Se lo que estas pensando. No te gustan las humanas, ademas, ella es muy poca cosa".<br>Natsu parpadeó.- "Ella está en celo."  
>-"Oh maldito infierno," maldijo Gray. Natsu gruñó.-"Hijo de puta!" Maldijo Gray más fuerte. - "Macao, te dije que te asegurases de que ninguna de tus mujeres estuviera ovulando. Maldita sea. No me extraña que él este tan loco ".<br>-"¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?" Farfulló Macao.- "¿Sabes cuántas demandas por acoso sexual me pondrían si les pregunto sobre eso? Vamos. ¿Y como en el infierno él puede saberlo Gray? ¿Cómo? "  
>Gray maldijo de nuevo.-"Lo sabemos, Macao. Te dije que podemos olerlo a un kilómetro de distancia y te dije que algunos de nuestros hombres reaccionan mal a ese olor. Estoy en contra del viento, así que no puedo olerla. Pero si él dice que está ovulando, confía en mí, lo esta. Es un problema. No me extraña que él este actuando de esta manera." hizo una pausa. -"¿Quién estaba de guardia cuando ella entro?"<br>-"Smiley". Dijo un hombre en voz baja.- "Es primate y su sentido del olfato no es tan bueno. Obviamente, él no la olio. "  
>-"¿Qué pasara si está ovulando?¿ Es por eso que él quiere matarla? "dijo la mujer.- "¿Se vuelve loco con el olor de la sangre como un tiburón ? "<br>Gray se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos.-"Ella no esta sangrando. Como mujer deberías saber que una cosa es la menstruación y otra la ovulación. Ella está ovulando. Él no quiere matarla. Él quiere criar con ella. "  
>-"Gracias a Dios". La mujer se echó a reír. -"Yo pensé que la iba a hacer pedazos. "<br>-"Marcy" gritó Macao. -"¿Cómo puedes reírte de esto? No es gracioso. Estamos aliviados porque no este pensando en matarla, pero ¿has oído lo que dijo Gray? Tenemos que sacarla de allí. "  
>-"¿Está casada?", Preguntó Gray.<br>-"No." Macao vaciló. -"Espera un minuto. No va a pasar nada entre ellos. Sácala de ahí. "  
>Lucy se quedó mirando el perfil de la nueva especie. No quería matarla. Quería criar con ella. Ella todavía estaba en shock. Dejó que su mirada recorriera al enorme hombre-bestia, desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas y se estremeció. Era mas grande que ella Y además de eso-¿En que diablos estoy pensando? Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero nada salió de su boca. Estoy jodida! NO! No digas eso. Estoy en un buen lío. Si. Eso está mejor.<br>-"No puedo", explicó Gray.- "Él la protegerá, si uno de nosotros intenta acercarse a ellos. Un animal realmente protegería su juguete favorito. Bueno, eso es lo que que tenemos aquí. "  
>Gray permaneció en silencio durante un minuto entero. Nadie habló. Por último, decidió enfocar la situación de otra forma.<br>-"Natsu. Puedo encontrar a otra que este dispuesta a ocupar su lugar. Tienes que dejarla ir. Ella no es una nueva especie, es humana y frágil. Mira que poca cosa es. Me doy cuenta de que huele muy bien e infiernos también es atractiva, pero ella es humana. Hace unas semanas, mientras nos tomábamos unos refrescos, estuvimos hablando de lo frágiles que son. Nosotros no lo hacemos con ellas, ¿recuerdas? Dejala que se vaya y llamare a una de nuestras hembras. Una de ellas estaría más que feliz de ocupar su lugar. "  
>-"Mía", gruñó Natsu.<br>-"Mierda." gimió Gray. -"¿Dónde está ese tranquilizante? Vamos a necesitarlo rápidamente ".  
>-"Ya voy, Lucy", gritó Macao.<br>-"No", le gritó Gray. "Él te destrozara".  
>-"Pues haz algo¡", exigió Macao.-"No voy a quedarme mirando mientras esa …..persona...la viola ".<br>Natsu volvió la cabeza. Su cara estaba cerca de la de Lucy. Ella le miró a los ojos. A corta distancia era increíblemente hermoso. Ella vio los remolinos de color verde en el interior de sus ojos. Sus pestañas eran muy gruesas, de color rosadas y largas. Natsu estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, Lucy estaba de rodillas sobre la hierba y aun así, sus caras quedaron a la misma altura. Natsu tenia la boca cerrada mientras inhalaba otra vez. Un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta. Él solo la miraba.  
>Muévete, maldita sea. Ordenó a su cuerpo de nuevo, pero no le hizo caso. Natsu alzó una de sus manos y ella vio sus uñas. Eran más gruesas de lo normal, pero del tamaño de un humano. Muy lentamente sus dedos le apartaron el pelo de la mejilla. Sus dedos acariciaron su rostro. La punta de los dedos eran callosos. La piel del cuerpo se le puso de gallina. Su tacto se sentía raro, pero no era desagradable. Le acaricio el pelo sobre su hombro y después deslizo su mano hasta su cintura.<br>-"Hermosa", gruñó en voz baja. -"Tan hermosa".  
>Ella tragó saliva.-"Esto-" Su voz se quebró.-"Gracias" consiguió decir en un susurro.<br>No sabia que era lo que le resultaba hermoso a él. ¿Su pelo rosado o su cara?.No importa Al menos había sido capaz de hablar, aunque apenas fuera un susurro. Esperaba ser capaz de gritar cuando lo necesitara.Y eso seria pronto, ya que este chico, quería tener sexo con ella .  
>Natsu cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.-"Hueles tan bien. A fresas y a miel. Me encantan." gruño suavemente en su garganta. Abrió los ojos.-"No tengas miedo. Nunca te haría daño Lucy". Él se acerco más a ella.<br>A Lucy le latía el corazón muy rápido, cerró los ojos cuando su pelo le rozó la cara y se puso rígida cuando le rozo la mejilla con la suya. Su piel se sentía caliente y su aliento le acaricio el cuello.  
>¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Parte de su miedo disminuyo cuando le dijo que no iba a hacerle daño. Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando él lamió el cuello.<br>-"Uh,"es lo único que consiguió decir.  
>La sensación era diferente a lo que antes había experimentado. Su lengua tenía una textura ligeramente rugosa, pero no era áspera. Era extrañamente erótico. Su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió sus dientes afilados rozándole la piel. Esta sensación era extrañamente seductora.<br>-"Silencio" le susurró mientras su lengua y sus dientes jugaban con la curva de su hombro. -"No voy a hacerte daño."  
>-"¿Qué está haciendo?"dijo Macao bastante alarmado.- "Haz que se detenga."<br>-"¿Dónde está la pistola tranquilizantes?" dijo Marcy.  
>-"Que todo el mundo cierre la boca" exigió Gray. -"Él no va a lastimarla. Vamos a hacerle enojar si no guardamos silencio. "<br>El sonido de un vehículo que se aproximaba rompió el silencio. Un gruñido salio de los labios que estaban sobre al cuello de Lucy. Ella abrió los ojos. Natsu giro la cabeza hacia el vehículo y mostró los dientes afilados. Ella gimió al verlos. La agarro de la cintura más fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño.  
>Ella jadeó de repente cuando envolvió a su alrededor el otro brazo y se puso de pie. La mantuvo apretada contra su pecho y sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.<br>Lucy miró al hombre, parecía estar muy enojado y de repente otro rugido salió de sus labios. Él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y huyó del patio.

* * *

><p>Mía. Rugía Natsu una y otra vez en su cabeza. Mía. Mía. Mía Se movió más rápido para llevarla al interior de su casa. No iban a apartarla de su lado. Lucharía hasta la muerte por mantenerla y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de arrancarla de sus brazos. Su aroma le inundó la nariz. Su cuerpo la necesitaba y nada más le importaba.<br>Ella es humana. Ella no es la compañera que tenía en mente o la que pensé que quería. Las cosas cambian. No importa. Ella es toda mía.  
>Echó un vistazo a Gray y a las dos especies que estaban con él, para asegurarse de que no invadirían su territorio. El macho humano tenía la cara roja y estaba agarrado a la valla, como si quisiera saltarla. La mujer estaba con la boca abierta ,como si fuera a gritar. Sabía que él los horrorizaba pero le importaba un comino. Ellos no representaban ninguna amenaza para él. Tendría que luchar con las nuevas especies, si le atacaban. Él lo haría. No iba dejar ir a la mujer. ¡Mía!<br>Su brazo se apretó alrededor de la mujer, con cuidando de no aplastarla. Ella no luchaba. Casi parecía dócil entre sus brazos, como si también supiera que ella le pertenecía. Tenia la esperanza de que le deseara tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Sabia que no estaba siendo razonable ,pero no le importaba. Ella olía maravillosamente y quería poder mirar su rostro delicado para siempre. El sostenerla entre sus brazos hizo que su determinación por mantenerla a su lado se volviera más fuerte.  
>La imagen de ella desnuda en su cama y de poder explorar cada centímetro de su piel hizo que su<br>polla se endureciera dolorosamente.  
>Podre hablar con ella, podre abrazarla. La convenceré de que seremos felices juntos. Puedo hacerlo. Ella querrá quedarse. Ella tiene que hacerlo. No quiero seguir estando solo. Mía. Mía. Mía. Ella me pertenece.<br>No tenia ni idea de cómo conseguirlo. Pero era un hombre fuerte, decidido y sabia que podría conseguir cualquier cosa ahora que era libre. Se había pasado toda la vida encerrado en una húmeda celda, sufriendo la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre tan solo. La idea de tener una compañera, alguien con quien poder hablar, con quien compartir su vida, se había convertido en su último sueño.  
>La abrazó con más ternura y juro protegerla con su vida. No permitiría que nadie la alejara de él. No tenia porque tener sentido. Ella estaba en sus brazos y él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. De alguna manera, lograría convencerla de que él era su hombre.<br>Una vez había soñado con vivir fuera de esas cuatro paredes hormigón y lo había conseguido . Cualquier cosa era posible. Inhaló su maravilloso aroma femenino y la apretó más firmemente contra su cuerpo. Solo una palabra se repetía en su cabeza. Mia!

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el primer capitulo! dejen su reviews un beso! y como me lo has pedido en reviews el libro se llama Valiant de la saga Nuevas especies escrito por laurann dohner<strong>


End file.
